The Huntress
by peachpie123
Summary: Tia is just a normal messed up kid who never expected to be anything special, but when a prophesy is unleashed to her, and four others she finds herself tangled in a mess that she can't get out of.


_**Disclaimer: None of theses characters are my own and belong to disney, and pixar!**_

* * *

As the morning sun spilled over the hazy horizon people started to wake, most frantically running about getting ready for the big day that was waiting just around the corner.

But right now four completely different teenagers were handling the situation in completely different ways.

Rapunzel was the type of girl who would spend hours getting ready, just to make sure that her dress was just right. So as she sat down on one of the ships bunks, brushing through her long locks of golden hair, carefully braiding flowers into the delicate strands, she could not focus what's so ever.

Merida however, was groaning at the selections of dresses set out in front of her to wear, even if it was a celebration how was she supposed to breathe if she was being strangled by some fancy get up. Scowling the feisty redhead chose the dress that seemed to lack the most glitter, and ruffles, and reluctantly got changed.

The young viking on the other hand was already dressed in a simple suit. He had been up for hours, mostly because the massive ship was making him queasy, but also because he had heard so much about the kingdom of Arendell, he couldn't wait to test it out for himself.

And without a doubt Jack was below deck causing chaos with the rest of the ships passengers. Merida had already slapped him upside the head when he made a comment about her outfit, and he had practically brought Rapunzel to tears when he pointed out a wrinkle in her dress.

After another hour or so of complaining, perfecting, and troublemaking the four were finally ready to get off the ship that held them hostage for so long, and none of them could hide the fact that they were having cabin- well ship fever.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Rapunzel gasped as she caught sight of the castle. Her eyes were as big as saucers, wanting to take in all that they could about this magical kingdom.

But before she could take another step towards the palace, she was cut off by a tug. On her hair.

In just a few seconds that tug turned into a pull, and she soon fell to the cobblestone pavement.

"Hey buddy! What do ya think your doin'?" Merida snapped at the little boy who was persistently tugging at her blonde friends hair. Her eyes blazed with anger, and automatically her hand went to her back to get her bow. But of course no weapons allowed at the dance.

"Bloody nobles and their rules" She spat out crossing her arms across her chest.

Letting go of Rapunzel's braid the boy scampered off without a word. No doubt the princess had scared him.

Eyes clouded with concern for his petite friend, Jack quickly helped her up, checking her for any bruises.

"Oh no!" He gasped pointing at the back of her lavender gown, trying to keep a grin from spreading across his face.

"What is it?!" Rapunzel whimpered while she tried to see the spot on the back of her dress that Jack was gawking at.

Letting out a laugh the winter spirit shook his head, and ran a hand through his frosted white hair. "Got ya, Punzie"

Scowling Rapunzel brushed her dress off, and went back to admiring the scenery. Still laughing Jack trailed behind her to make sure she didn't get into any more accidents.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his friends immaturity, fiddling with his fingers he turned to Merida who was still cussing under her breath about the no weapons policy.

"Um, don't you think we should ah- you know make our way to the palace?" Hiccup coughed, trying not to poke the bear (who happened to be a redhead).

"Might as well ge' it ova with then." She grumbled as she grabbed Hiccups arm, and puled him in the direction of the gate.

"May I ask you what your doing?" Jack asked curiously, cocking a single silver brow at his adventurous friend.

"Im trying to get a better view, duh." Rapunzel giggled as she climbed higher and higher on the stack of boxes that were pushed conveniently against a stone wall.

After she scaled a few more crates things started to go downhill, the boxes started to shake under her threatening to collapse.

"Almost th-there" she muttered pushing a strand of hair off of her face, she was determined on getting to the top of the tiny mountain of cargo.

Moving her foot a little to the left Rapunzel let out a scream as she lost her footing, trying to catch her balance she scrambled to catch hold of another box, which just seemed to make things worse. In another second the blonde was falling to the arms of the ground.

Quickly running forward to catch the girl Jack was cut off by another man who had already caught her.

Still in shock Rapunzel squeezed her eyes closed, half expecting the man to drop her.

Setting her down on her feet the mysterious man tried his best to calm her down.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked gently staring into her green eyes.

Looking up Rapunzel found herself looking at one of the most handsome man she had ever seen. Without a warning her cheeks flushed pink.

"Yes, thank you -"

"Prince Hans, of the Southern ile's." He added flashing at her. Already he knew this girl was special, why else would she have hair like that?

Frowning Jack watched as the two exchanged names, and shared jokes. The sound of his laugh made his skin curl. Who was he to introduce himself to her, he only just saved her from plummeting to the ground, nothing else. But of course innocent Rapunzel chatted with him, wanting to thank her new hero for saving her.

Letting out a rather loud cough Jack stepped in between the two, swiftly grabbing Rapunzels wrist and pulling her away from the man who seemed to be way to interested in her for Jack to like.

"Hey!" Rapunzel protested, sending the meanest glare that she could make to Jack, which wasn't exactly much.

Before Jack could say anything else he was cut off by the gates opening, and a girl running out into the crowd. As she passed him he tried to get a good look at her, but she was already gone.

"I think that was Princess Anna, oh look Jack here comes the queen!" Rapunzel whispered as another woman made her way out to greet the crowd.

As Jacks eyes fell on her he felt himself staring at her. Her looks practically mirrored his own. But yet the young girl seemed to be holding back on something.

Casting a glance to Rapunzel he caught her eye.

Something was going on, and they were determined to find out what.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read my little story :) please review! I'm always open to new ideas!**

**-peach**


End file.
